<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i remember by dxnvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794974">i remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnvers/pseuds/dxnvers'>dxnvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Darth Vader Raises Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, F/M, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker Raised Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnvers/pseuds/dxnvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its leias wedding and anakin looks back on raising her. kind of corny im not going to lie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i remember watching as she was born. how i was so excited for a daughter. i would spoil her rotten. i remember looking to padme with a very large smile on my face as she held the twins. luke and leia. our children. </p><p>i remember holding her for the first time. her large brown eyes looking up at me. she looked so much like her mother. i cradled her in my arms and rocked gently. she didnt fuss, didnt make a sound. just stared at me with those big brown eyes. her eyes seemed too large for a child of her age. the only time she fussed as i held her was when she was hungry or needed to be changed. i loved holding her, sitting in a rocking chair, rocking her while singing old tatooinian lullabies that my mother used to sing me. </p><p>i remember her first words. we were sat at the table, I fed her traditional naboo food for babies that would help them grow. it smelled like the wrong side of a bantha. i spoon fed her, she kept spitting it out. i urged her to eat it. she resisted, spitting on my robes. she got fed up and uttered a single "no". i lifted her from the seat and twirled her in the air, running to padme with her in my arms. the food sat there, forgotten by both.</p><p>i remember the first time she crawled. padme sat near the fire place with luke on her lap, reading him naboo folktales. leia sat near them, playing with the necklace i had given padme the first time we met. i leaned against the wall watching the three. leia looked at me with her big eyes and crawled slowly. she crawled halfway to me before getting tired and sitting back down. padme and i celebrated with a dance and a song we made up on the spot.</p><p>i remember her first steps. i was in the water in the lake on naboo. padme sat under an umbrella with leia. they watched as i grabbed luke and dunked him under water. leia laughed while padme insisted i stopped. she didnt want me to accidently drown luke. i laughed and threw luke into the water again then swam to get him. padme huffed, placing her hands on her hips. leia laughed again, clapping her hands. before my very eyes she was standing up and walking towards luke and i. she fell in the water almost drowning. of course my daughter's first steps would land her in danger. </p><p>i remember our first dance. she was about 3 or 4. we were invited to a ball, thanks to padme being a senator. there were many people of different species present. leia looked around in awe at the different types of people. she stayed quiet, just observing. luke on the other hand made very loud comments about the green twi'lek in the corner of the room, even louder comments about the giant furry wookie standing by the door. padme went off to say hello to the other senators and catch up with the chancellor, taking luke with her. leia stayed glued to my side the entire time. i noticed her gently swaying to a song playing. i asked her if she wanted to dance, she said yes. we made our way onto the dance floor. her being as little as she was, it was very difficult to dance. we tested out a few different ways to dance like her standing on my feet but i leant far so it felt awkward. we decided on her on my hip. i held her little hand and bopped to the rhythm of the song. she laughed and smiled as we danced. the song ended but we decided to keep dancing.</p><p>i remember the first time she flew. we were on a ship, flying back to naboo. i was the pilot and for that she was sulky. leia begged and begged to pilot but i was afraid. she reminded me that she wasnt five and i let her fly. she was so happy. the landing was a bit rough, we ended up loosing the back half of the ship. </p><p>i remember her first boyfriend and her first (sort of) breakup. i didn't like him. he was older and had a beard. the force told me that he was no good. she was angry and upset with me that i didnt like him. she thought i didnt trust her. she was my daughter, my only daughter, i couldnt help but not be untrusting. i lashed out at yelled at her saying that he would hurt her. i wish i was wrong, i wish he was a nice guy and that first impressions could be deceiving but the only reason that both her and i were still alive then was because i didnt trust people on first impressions. she was angry with me because i yelled. i walked into her room the next morning to see her and most of her stuff missing. i spent the day looking for her. i eventually found the both of them on a ship hangar about to leave. he had given her food laced with berries that would paralyze you for several hours. he had planned to have his way with her and leave with her on his ship. i killed her boyfriend and regretted it. although she was paralyzed and her face could show no emotion, her eyes said it all. she was frightened of me. i took a speeder and rushed home. i placed her on her bed and reprimanded her. when the paralysis wore off, she sobbed into my arms. i held her and whispered that old tatooinian lullaby.</p><p> </p><p>"anakin? staring could be rude," padme said wiping me out of my day dream.</p><p>"i know, i'm sorry," i said kissing my wife on her cheek. "are you sure about him? he's a smuggle for kriffs sake,"</p><p>"and you were a jedi. if not even more dangerous than him. last i checked, han didnt have a laser sword," padme said.</p><p>i watched as my daughter and her new husband waltzed across the room. </p><p>"she's a big girl, ani," padme reminded me.</p><p>"i know," i said still watching them. leia saw that i was looking and waved at me. her smile was ear to ear. i smiled and waved back. </p><p>the waltz was over, leia and her new husband han, walked over.</p><p>"hi father, have you and mother danced yet?" leia asked smiling. </p><p>"yes we have, quite a few times," padme answered. i nodded, keeping my eye on han. he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. </p><p>"okay good i just want to make sure everyone's having a good time," leia said looking to han. </p><p>"im sure everyone is," i said looking over the corner of the room where a wookie and a dark man with a cape laughed loudly.</p><p>"im sorry about them, mr skywalker, uh jedi skywalker," han said following his gaze, "drunken fools, the both of them," </p><p>"they seem to be enjoying themselves, what's the harm?" i asked smiling at han. he seemed like a nice enough kid. the only thing i have against him is his occupation and his scruffy scoundrel-like appearance. but he did clean up good.</p><p>the newlyweds walked away and danced again. han looked at her with adoration in his eyes, the look of a fool in love. leia returned the look. she looked happy, the happiest i'd probably ever seen her. </p><p>it seems she was just born yesterday. she grew into a beautiful young lady before my very eyes. i still can remember the day she was born, and theirst time I held her, her first words, her first steps, her first everything. its unbelievable how she grew up in seconds. but to me, she will always be my baby with the big eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>